RWBY night out!
by shanejayell
Summary: Team RWBY and friends investigate a odd bar. Crossover w. Arisugawa's Locket
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from RWBY, they all belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

RWBY Night Out!

Part One

Professor Ozpin looked up with a smile as the two teams entered his office. "Ah, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, welcome. I have a assignment for you."

"Yes, sir?" Jaune Arc asked just a BIT warily. The leader or tean JNPR liked Ozpin, mostly, but he still remembered how the man had fired him off a catapult without a chute.

Ozpin looked amused, as if he knew exactly what the young man was thinking. "Nothing too dire, I think," he added.

"What's going on?" Ruby Rose asked eagerly, her cape flowing around the black and red clad teenager.

"Something unusual, anyway," Ozpin said. "A building has simply... appeared, in the forest not far from our school."

"Just appeared from nowhere?" Blake Belladonna asked.

"Yes," Ozpin agreed, "Glinda went ahead of you to investigate, but I would like team RWBY to look into this. Team JNPR will remain outside, on guard."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang Xiao Long said agreeably, the cheerful blond adding, "what could go wrong?"

Weiss Schnee visibly winced as she said, "Don't SAY that!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

GETTING to the site was a oddly familiar experience. It wasn't all that far from where they had had the group building exercises, shortly after they arrived in Beacon. Thankfully the Grimm that filled the forest weren't too feisty today, either that or Glinda had beaten them up on her way in.

"Well, this was romantic," Nora Valkyrie smiled up at Lei Ren as she added, "Remember all the fun we had last time?"

Lei Ren sighed, "You rode a Ursus to death."

"Yeah, fun!" Nora agreed.

Jaune just ignored that. "That IS a building, a least... and the glowing sign is a nice touch."

"Must have taken a lot of Dust," Weiss noted professionally.

"So, should we just go in?" Blake suggested coolly.

"Right, let's get a bit closer," Jaune noted as the two teams walked up to the building, only to thump into a invisible wall. "Ow!"

"Well, that's interesting," Lei Ren noted as he and Nora were also stopped. Showing her usual common sense Pyrrha Nikos hadn't walked right into the barrier, and instead was feeling along it thoughtfully.

"Why can RWBY go through and we can't?" Nora pouted.

"And did Professor Owsin know about it in advance?: Jaune wondered darkly.

"Probably," Yang noted wryly as she and the rest of Team RWBY stood on the other side f the barrier. "We'll check things out, you wait here."

"Like we have a choice," Nora pouted. She brightened, "Hey! Maybe some Grimm will come by and we'll play with them."

"Good luck," Weiss told them wryly.

Two slightly strange women were guarding the enterance, but they just nodded and let them by. The redhead looked thoughtfully at their weapons, while the thin black haired one just smiled.

"Why is there a hallway into this place?" Yang wondered.

Weiss rather warilly looked around them. It's armored and I see shooting holes. It's a trap, just like we have at home," she noted.

"Comforting," Blake noted flatly.

"Team RWBY has arrived!" Ruby cheered as the group of young women walked down the corridor into the bar itself.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Ruby, keep it down please."

Ruby pouted as she looked at Weiss, "You're not excited to check out a mysterious building that appeared on campus?"

Blake was looking around them thoughtfully as she mused, "Well, I don't think it's Grimm related, at least."

Yang was nodding thoughtfully and added, "Yeah. Kinda reminds me of that nightclub I trashed..."

The four women were striking, to say the least. Ruby Red was dressed in her black skirt edged in red, along with a crimson cloak and collar. Weiss was in silver and blue, along with her long light blue hair in a pony tail. Yang was gorgeous in her brown leathers, her golden hair matching her gold gauntlets. And finally Blake catwalked beside her, the black haired woman dressed in a black and grey leotard with long stockings and gloves.

"Let's go up to the bar and ask around," Blake suggested reasonably.

"Do you HAVE to be all reasonable?" Yang smirked. "I was thinking we could just start something and see what happens..."

Everyone sort of ignored that, tho Ruby chuckled at her big sister's antics.

"Ladies, you are VERY obviously armed," the brown haired woman in a maid outfit stopped them. "My name is May, I'm the assistant manager. What can I do for you?"

"Hi!" Ruby beamed, "I'm Ruby Rose, this is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. We were sent by our teachers to find out why a building appeared in the middle of the Grimm infested woods."

"Grimm?" May asked, blinking.

"Various types of giant murderous monsters," Yang provided helpfully.

"I think Ranma would probably like that," May noted. "Well, you are welcome to visit the club, but I would say you need to turn in your weapons at the bar."

"WHAT?" all four girls yelped.

May sighed. This was going to be one of those nights...

Meanwhile, Glinda Goodwitch tried to hide behind her menu as the white haired woman and her partner sat at a corner table.

Elphaba Westwitch Tropp looked at her lover with amusement, her glossy black-green hair flowing down her back. "So those are your students you told me about? They seem nice." she noted warmly.

Glinda rolled her eyes behind her cute glasses. "They are INSANE. Well, Ruby at least... and Yang. And even Weiss and Blake at times."

"They don't hold a candle to what you've told me about Nora," Elphaba noted.

Glinda groaned loudly, "Don't remind me."

Elphaba snickered. Changing the subject she noted, "They're heading up to the bar, so HOPEFULLY they won't spot us. Do you want to try sneaking out?"

Glinda shook her head, "I'm not ashamed of being seen with you."

Elphaba gave her a positively wicked look, "Then let;s finish our drinks, rent a room upstairs and I'll go have my way with you."

"Elphaba!" Glinda blushed furiously while her lover chuckled.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Not too far away, Ruby and Weiss were sitting at a table, watching bemusedly as the others danced. Well, Blake just kind of swayed back and forth gently, while Yang enthusiastically bumbed and ground against Blake. Blake didn't seem to mind it, either.

"I STILL think we should have kept our weapons," Ruby pouted cutely. She felt NAKED without her scythe!

Weiss looked amused, "If it comes down to it we can break them out."

Ruby shook her head, "I don't know about that. Did you feel the aura off that odd bartender?"

Weiss had to admit the Faunus at the bar with the rainbow hair was dangerous, but she was confident they could handle her. "Did you see Miss Glinda in the corner?" she asked instead.

"Shh!" Ruby shushed her. "I think she thinks we haven't noticed her."

Weiss rolled her eyes at that, but decided to play along. "Did you notice there are only women here?" she asked instead.

"Yeah," Ruby looked around to check again, passing by several women necking and kissing. "Think it's lady's night or something?"

Weiss thumped her head on the table, hard.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Weiss growled out, "Their all lesbians, stupid!"

Ruby blinked, then looked around bemusedly. "I guess so," she admitted ruefully. She added thoughtfully, "I wonder if that's why Team JNPR couldn't come in?"

"Possible," Weiss agreed, for a moment wondering how the other team was doing waiting outside...

Meanwhile, team JNPR were watching bemusedly as the door women were double teaming a Grimm. And doing frightening well, too.

"Should we go help?" Nora Valkyrie asked, munching from a bag of popcorn that someone in the bar had passed out to her. Such nice people!

"She seems to be doing pretty well," Jaune Arc noted, shaking his head. It was kind of frightening watching the redhead beating up monsters with her bare hands...

Ranma attacked the Ursa gracefully, punching at it using ki attacks to weaken it. "These things are tough," she noted, the bosomy redhead clearly enjoying herself.

"You need a hand?" Cyber Six asked, the black haired woman in a tux smashing another Ursa to the ground.

"I got it, I got it," Ranma laughed as she dealt with the creature. Both sauntered back to where the locals were waiting.

Lie Ren was visibly impressed. "I would be interested in learning how you do that, ma'am," he addressed Ranma respectfully.

"Got ten years or so to train?" Ranma asked curiously.

Lie Ren looked visibly deflated. "That long?" he asked.

"If you're a prodigy, maybe less," Ranma shrugged, "but yeah, it could take awhile."

"No way. Not without me," Nora declared, holding Ren's arm.

Pyrrha Nikos was looking Cyber Six over admiringly as well. "I was quite impressed with how strong you are. Is it a Semblance ability?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what that even means," Cyber Six smiled ruefully.

Jaune Arc looked back at the building, "What is taking Team RWBY so long? It was just supposed to be a scouting mission."

"I'm sure they're doing something very important," Ranma suggested.

Ruby was up on the stage, frowning as she played with the song machine. "This s eerie," she muttered softly.

"Hmm?" Yang asked.

"There's a old ballad in here, one mother used to sing," Ruby pointed out the track thoughtfully.

"Why don't you try it?" Yang suggested hopefully.

"I couldn't...," Ruby started, but n moments was crooning the sad song while Weiss looked on. "Red like Roses fills my dreams," she sand sadly, "And brings me to the place you rest..."

"White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test  
Black the beast descends from shadows  
Yellow beauty burns gold."

"Damn, sis can sing," Yang noted admiringly.

Weiss breathed out, "She is SO hot right now."

Both Blake and Yang looked at her, blinking.

Weiss went pink. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" she whimpered.

"I won't tell," Yang winked, "but you should really tell her sometime." She smiled, "I think she feels the same."

Before Weiss could reply Yang hurried up to the stage. "Now what are you up to?" Blake muttered.

"My turn," Blake scrolled through the songs then grinned. Techno music pumped out then she sang, "Come at me and you'll see," 

"I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that you'll break me  
You're gonna find in time

You're standing too close to a flame thats burning  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
Sending out your army but you still cant win  
Listen up silly boy cuz i'm gonna tell you why

I burn  
Can't hold me now  
You got nothing that can stop me  
I burn

Swing all you want  
Like a fever i will take you down!"

"Whoo hoo!" Ruby cheered, fist pumping.

"So hot," Blake muttered, this time low enough that no one heard her. Well, other than Weiss, you gave her a sympathetic look.

"What are you all still doing here?" Glinda had to demand, looking very sexily rumpled. Elphaba was following along with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Because Professor Ozpin told us to wait for you?" Ruby volinteered.

Glinda ran a palm down her face. "I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

To be continued...

Notes: The songs the girls are singing are from the RWBY trailers, obviously. Elphaba Westwitch Tropp is basically Elphaba from Wicked, as a RWBY character.


End file.
